DSA disk drive head suspensions and disk drives incorporating DSA suspensions are generally known and commercially available. Suspensions of these types are, for example, shown in the U.S. patent application no. 2010/0177445 to Fuchino, U.S. patent application no. 2011/0228425 to Liu et al., U.S. patent application no. 2012/0002329 to Shum et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,149,542 to Ando, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,339,748 to Shum et al. each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety for all purposes.
There remains a continuing need for suspensions and components having improved electrical contacts to the PZT or other motors of the DSA suspensions. In particular, there is a need for electrical contacts with enhanced electrical and mechanical characteristics.